PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The postdoctoral training program in Clinical Therapeutics is the core function of the Committee on Clinical Pharmacology and Pharmacogenomics (CCPP) at The University of Chicago (UC) and the educational component within the Center for Personalized Therapeutics (CPT). The program provides an infrastructure for the postdoctoral training of both clinicians and translational scientists in clinical pharmacology, therapeutics, and pharmacogenomics. The CCPP is a formal interdepartmental unit that is responsible for the training program, which is accredited by the American Board of Clinical Pharmacology (ABCP). M. Eileen Dolan, PhD (Chair of CCPP) directs the program along with Mark Ratain, MD (Director, CPT and the ABCP-accredited training program) and Peter O'Donnell, MD (Deputy Director, CPT). The CCPP leadership team is assisted by an Executive Committee, a Fellowship Selection Committee, and External Advisory Committee. The program fulfills a unique niche within UC, providing focused training in translational pharmacology to trainees with either a clinical or scientific background (some trainees have both a clinical and PhD degree). Although the primary mission is to prepare clinicians for an academic research career in clinical pharmacology, the program also has successfully trained scientists for careers in government and the pharmaceutical industry. Most trainees have medical degrees and are board eligible in their area of specialty; other trainees hold PharmD or clinical PhD degrees (e.g., psychology,. We offer numerous opportunities for dual training with many departments within the UC community including the Department of Medicine's section of adult hematology/oncology, rheumatology, pediatric hematology/oncology, and psychiatry and a new collaboration with pathology. We will be offering joint training in Clinical Chemistry/Clinical Therapeutics and Clinical Informatics/Clinical Therapeutics. In all disciplines, the program is primarily focused on research training, under the supervision of a mentor selected by the trainee (and approved by the Executive Committee) and is supplemented with formal coursework and participation in seminars, career and leadership development, and teaching. Clinical training includes participation in our Personalized Therapeutics Clinic, the Institutional Review Board, the Clinical Trials Review Committee and the Pharmacy and Therapeutics Committee. Trainees submit abstracts and attend the annual American Society for Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics meeting. A maximum of 10% effort is allowed for clinical responsibilities in the area of the trainee's specialty. Upon completion of this program, the trainee is expected to become accomplished in basic research methodology, experimental design, and data interpretation and presentation, and be prepared for a competitive research career in clinical therapeutics, as well as certification in Clinical Pharmacology.